Izuzumi Ayaiomei
by ReikiSamuraiGirl
Summary: Um, this is a story about a 14 year old girl named Izuzumi. She meets the YYH gang gradually and stuff happens. Sorry that this is such an idiotic summary, I just don't know what to write. So just please read it. I'm sorry. I need reviews so I can ma
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Yusuke

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters. If I did, this would be another few episodes seen on TV not a fanfic on Fanfiction.net.

**Claimer:**However, I do own Izuzumi. 

* * *

Izzy: Wadya mean you own me?  
Rei: But I do...I made you.  
Izzy: That doesn't mean you own me!  
Rei: Fine then...I created you...  
Izzy: There that's better, I'm smart.  
Rei: We know that! ARGH! Why do you have to be smarter than me?!  
Izzy: I dunno...you made me that way.  
Rei: Argh, well, I made you like me except for some parts, and that is just one of the parts I had to make different for the story...  
Well...enough of that...onto the story:  
  
Chapter 1: Meeting Yusuke 

* * *

**Evening/Night at the Ayaiomei Residence:**  
A pretty girl sat on the bed in her room. Her jet-black hair was tied up in a messy ponytail. Her deep violet eyes staring into nowhere, she sat there thinking about nothing in particular. "Well, I guess I'd better do my homework, "she said to quietly to herself with a sigh. Her bed made a soft noise as the girl stood up and walked over to her desk. The girl promptly started on her math homework. After 45 minutes of muttering, erasing, and pencil scratches, she was finished. No wonder she was the top student at Sarayashiki High. She had just put down her pencil and closed her book when-  
"It's time for dinner, Izzy!"  
"Coming kassan!" Izzy answered.  
  
Izzy walked down the stairs to the kitchen, to eat dinner with her family. Her family consisted of her intelligent father, beautiful mother, and her. She was an only child, and subject to loneliness. Izzy promised that if she ever had children, she would have more than one, though she thought she would never have any, as she didn't want to get married. As they ate, Izzy's parents asked her the usual questions about school and life, but they could never expect anything more than an "It's okay," or "fine" from their daughter. She was such a puzzle, even to her parents, keeping everything to herself. Izzy's parents **_had_** to be happy though; Izzy hadn't gotten in a fight and come home all scrapped up and dirty.  
Cutting into everyone's thoughts, Izzy said, "May I be excused? I'm done eating."   
"Sure."  
"Goodnight."  
"Goodnight to you too, kassan and tousan!"  
Izzy walked up the stairs to her room. She brushed, changed, and did everything she needed to before she got into bed. Izzy was so tired, she fell fast asleep.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**The Next Morning:  
** "Oh, darn!" Izzy said aloud to herself, "I hope I studied enough for the test!"  
Izzy knew she had nothing to worry about on the test at school today, she was a top student, but she couldn't help but go over the imortant terms while she put on her school uniform. It was the typical blue and white schoolgirl uniform, with the skirt and blouse. And skirts and looking like almost everyone else at school happened to be something Izzy hated.  
"Why do they make us wear the damn uniforms?! How the heck does it help with our studying???" she burst out.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**At School:  
** Izzy was having a great day. She was pretty sure she got a decent grade on the test..  
"I've worked so hard today, I deserve a break...guess I'll go to the roof."  
"Yusuke, you could have at least come for the test!!!" Izzy heard Keiko's angry voice as she walked up the stairs to the school roof. As Izzy walked onto the roof, a very angry Keikio stormed past her. Somein' must really be buggin' her, Izzy thought.   
"You know Urameshi, she's right..." Izzy said as she spotted Yusuke. She only knew Yusuke from seeing him around after school and hearing about him.   
"Don't involve yourself in my matters, Izuzumi...you might not come out of them a very happy person..."  
"Don't call me Izuzumi!" Izzy angrily answered him. She hated people calling her that, even though it was her real name. Izzy tried to calm down before anything happened. But of course, around someone like Yusuke, that wasn't possible.  
"What's the problem? Wittle Izzy dwon't like her rweal name?" Yusuke mocked her laughing.   
Izzy hated it when people called her little because of her size. She was glaring at him, but Yusuke just kept on laughing. His laughter suddenly stopped when, wham   
"OUCH!" Izzy had punched Yusuke in the stomach, hard, and he wasn't suspecting it, so it hurt even more.  
"The test wasn't that hard, even a moron like you could have aced it..." Izzy said as she walked away.   
"I need to learn more about that girl..." Yusuke thought as he looked at her, "She might be my next target..."

* * *

**-End Of Chapter 1-  
**Rei: I'm done with the chapter.  
Izzy: and...?  
Rei: Nothing, it's just that this chapter is shorter than I wanted it to be. Oh, well.  
Rei: Izzy...don't you have something to say?  
Izzy: I do?  
Rei: Yes, remember...  
Izzy: Oh ya, thank you for reading and please review.  
Rei: I think I have writer's block, so I may not be updating for some time. 


	2. Chapter 2: Unknown Danger

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters. If I did, this would be another few episodes seen on TV not a fanfic on

**Claimer:**However, I do own Izuzumi.

* * *

Izzy: Wadya mean you own me?  
Rei: Don't start that...by the way, this is Part 1 of Chapter 2...so its short. I had to do this because I didn't want to keep people waiting.  
  
Chapter 2: Unknown Danger

* * *

**In Izzy's Room  
**"Whe-where am I?" Izzy asked as she opened her eyes which were just coming into focus.  
She saw her mom and dad looking worriedly at her. Izzy realized she was lying down in her bed, and that she felt sore and weak.  
"Are you okay?"her mother asked her.  
"I-I guess so..."  
"It was so nice of that boy to bring you home," her father and mother walked out of the room, closing the door behind them so that Izzy could have some time to rest.

_Wait, what happened? Why do I feel so weak, and who was that guy my parents were talking about?_  
Izzy gasped as bits of memory came back to her. She knew someone had attacked here, and she hadn't been able to defend herself. The person or thing was stronger than anyone she had anyone she had ever fought before. And she knew this wasn't just some mean kid who wanted to beat her up because she was different. Then, there was some sort of terrible feeling and everything had gone black. She knew nothing after that. Only that she had somehow gotten to her bed.  
_Was it just a creepy nightmare?...No Way! Everything felt so real, and hurt like it was real too...  
_I wonder if anyone else knows what happened. Probably not. Not like anyone would care anyway.  
  
The rest of the day went as it usually does. And then, sooner than Izzy thought, it was time for her favorite part of the 24-hour cycle. Night...time to rest, sleep, stay up, do anything. Night was always quieter than any other time of day. It was as if she had the world to herself, to think, it was so much easier to think at night. But today, she decided to just sleep.  
  
She was going to go to school tomorrow as if nothing had happened. Izzy also decided to tell/ask Gary about it. Then, before she could think of anything else, her tired eyes closed and she fell asleep.  
  
**The next day at school:  
**Izzy walked toward a boy with straight, dark chesnut hair that stopped right below his ears. He was leaning against the school wall, with his head down, so that his bangs covered his eyes.  
"Hey, Gary, are you trying to look cool, or did you hurt yourself and need the wall to help you stand?"  
"Ch...I don't need to try to look cool. And I _never_ hurt myself."  
"Oookay. Are just gonna keep being cool and not say hi to me?!"  
"Sorry..."  
"Come on, lets get to class before we get in trouble."  
_Brrrinnng!Brrrinng!  
_They ran into class right on time, keeping Izzy's record of never being late.  
  
**Later at Lunch**  
"Gary I hafta ask you something,"  
"Sure Izzy..."  
They were sitting at their regular lunch table eating lunch and talking about the teachers, school, and nothing in particular. Then, Izzy asked Gary if anything weird had happened.  
"I know this might sound weird, but what happened to me after school?" she hoped he would have an answer that would help.  
He took a bite from his sandwich and answered.  
"Umm...well, I saw some guy in green taking you somewhere...and I think you might've been unconsious...he was uh, walking through the alleys like he didn't want to be seen."  
"Follow me," Izzy said.  
She took Gary to the other side of the school where no one was and, "WHAT THE HECK?! YOU SAW THAT AND DIDN'T THINK ANYTHING WAS UP?!!"  
  
**_ To be continued_**...

* * *

**-End Of First Part of Chapter 2-  
**Sorry about this. I just wanted to put up at least the first part so I wouldn't keep you guys waiting. And I know I've already taken a LONG time. I have the rest of the chapter planned out. Sorry it took so long.  
Review please. Thank you. 


End file.
